A network security appliance may include firewall capabilities as well as other security capabilities, such as intrusion prevention and virtual private network (VPN) content security. The network security appliance may also provide other security measures, such as anti-virus, anti-spam, anti-phishing, and Uniform Resource Locator (URL) blocking and filtering.